


There Might Be Anger But There Will Be Love

by ClaireFisher



Series: Words In Between [11]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Guns, Post-Episode s03e06: There Might Be Blood, Romance, Shules, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: Shawn Spencer was so reckless and so dang stubborn, that Juliet came to a point where she started questioning herself on why she even bothered to care that much for him.Post-Ep 03x06: There Might Be Blood
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Words In Between [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817497
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	There Might Be Anger But There Will Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another fanfic part of the series Words In Between, which consist of extensions of my short stories posted in my multi-chap fic All Seasons With You :)
> 
> This one was a request made by the lovely PrePsychPineappleLover! 
> 
> This was the prompt: I think Jules shouted something to Shawn and he said 'stay where you are'. It would be great to see Jules thoughts too in that moment.
> 
> And as a bonus, I brought Shawn's insights too! Thanks for your super kind support and your amazing ideas! I hope this suits your expectations! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

_ Juliet, stay back! _

Sweat was pilling up in her forehead and despite the cold chill filling the metal furnished room, Juliet felt like she was trapped inside a furnace. If she wrongly pointing her gun at Shawn’s face earlier wasn’t enough, the man had to barge in, wide in the open, unprotected and unarmed, putting himself in front of a scared perp in possession of a gun the Junior Detective was pretty much sure Ashley Bamford couldn’t handle or fire properly. 

Great! Just awesome. 

And if she wasn’t so scared for his life she would remain the angry mess she has been all week. 

After saving him from a freaking treasure hunt, to which he was held gunpoint and almost got thrown in jail, blamed for a crime he didn’t commit, despite how many infractions and rules he trespassed on his merry way to that gold search, Juliet thought that some rest for her troubled soul would be guaranteed but, then, as if to remind her of her idiocy or naïvity regarding her friend, Shawn had to almost blow himself up.

Yes, that’s correct.

In a short period of fifteen days, Shawn managed to almost get killed twice. Twice. And she wasn’t even dwelling on the extra-official business he ran with Psych, and the private cases he handled without Police Enforcement assistance.

He was so reckless and so dang stubborn, that Juliet came to a point where she started questioning herself on why she even bothered to care that much for him. 

It was clear he had no trouble nor intention in stopping his unthought acts, or care about anyone else’s safety for that matter, Gus being the witness and, sometimes, collateral damage to his insane shenanigans. 

Then why, knowing how fruitless were her concerns and preoccupations over Shawn, Juliet cared about him nonetheless? 

And that vicious thought, mixing with the pent up fear in her heart, fermenting on the last two weeks, caused her to be the bitter Junior Detective to walk around the Department, not losing her cheerful personality, but clearly using it as a mask, giving other people’s forced smiles and not engaging on any longer conversations than needed, all the while she prayed to not see Shawn, something she never thought she would since she first met him, just so she could giver her mind a little rest of its constant assault with assembled images of any possible scenario, where her best friend’s recklessness would cause him more than a bruised ego and a few hours of interrogation.

But Shawn had a way to make an appearance at the last needed or convenient moments and Juliet, once more, wasn’t surprised that, despite her deepest wishes, the psychic marched inside the SBPD doors, bouncing on his feet with bubbly stored energy, witty charming grin, beaming, talking to each person on his way, bothering those who really were engaged on some serious police work, and making sure to work up Lassiter to that usual red-beet tone before he made his way to her desk. 

This time, though, Juliet wouldn’t budge, wouldn’t succumb to his shenanigans and malarkey. 

No.

This time she was going to remain professional, or at least try to. 

Because she couldn't take that clutching pain in her heart anymore, couldn't bear the images of an injured, or in the worst cases, dead Shawn, caused by his imprudence. 

So she gave him the cold shoulder, nodding in the right moments at their quick exchange on that Wednesday afternoon, answering when was necessary and making sure to guard herself against anything that might increase the fear following her like a very annoying and disturbing shadow, all the while she tried to shut down her stupid heart, which kept insisting her to notice how handsome he looked on that button-up blue shirt, or how cute that lopsided smile of his was.

Soon, as he realized he wasn’t welcomed at the moment, Shawn bid her goodbye and proceeded to march inside the Chief’s office to get her needed signature on his last paycheck. 

The lack of bubbliness and joy in his walk, shoulders slumped, didn’t pass unnoticed to her, but Juliet had too much on her plate right now to worry about that too.

It had been almost two weeks since her last good night of sleep and it was drenching all her energy and sanity. 

To top all that, not two days later, Chief Vick’s sister entered the picture, bringing not only a case but family bickering with her and, to Juliet’s surprise, a side of her partner she never wished to see again.

Carlton Lassiter became the lovesick teenager, mushing over Barbara in his own peculiar and, quite frankly, a little disturbing way, causing more discomfort in Juliet than she predicted a situation like this would. Her, the one always up to matchmaking, to pair him up with some good woman, found herself running away from his newfound love possibility. 

As if not all this was enough, there she found herself, at the end of her week, dealing with an insane perp, who murdered Juliet’s missing person and now had a gun in her trembling hands, fear coating her eyes, shimmering in the dim light. 

With her eyes roaming the place, Juliet tried to assess the best advantage point to take that woman down without putting in danger the other people trapped with her in that cargo basement, all the while trying to ignore Shawn’s presence and all the confusing feelings his glances, from behind the metal pipes, caused to her poor beaten up heart.

Well, that was until Ashley pointed her gun at Shawn. 

When she saw the position he was putting himself in and how he walked towards open fire, her emotions spoke louder than her conscious. 

All the fury and fear, burning in her heart like acid for those last few days, burst in her voice, seeped by all the emotions she could no longer conceal, screaming at Shawn to get out of the way, prepared to make her entrance, bullets and all, in case he took another step towards that troubled perp, all the while she hated him with her guts for putting her in that position, in that level of threat and anger.

Why did she care? Why?

And then, as if the world stopped and a bucket of cold water was thrown in her flaming heart, Shawn said those three simple words.

“Juliet, stay back!”

His tone, the small glance he exchanged with her, those bluish-green eyes, told everything. 

He was there, at gunpoint, so no one would get hurt.

So she wouldn’t get hurt.

And those insignificant words, said in a hushed and screamed tone, carried more meaning in it than Juliet could ever predict. 

Shawn cared about her. 

In such a level that his recklessness might be the only thing protecting her from being the one getting hurt, regardless if it meant he would sustain a few injuries of his own.

Swallowing down the knot in her throat, formed both by fear and surprise, Juliet fought with her every ounce to remain focused, trying to disguise the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes by blinking a little faster than she normally would, never more thankful for not having anyone’s attention at her. 

Soon, to her deepest joy, Ashley was taken down, of course by Lassiter, who wouldn't miss that chance to show himself off to Barbara, all the while she cuffed the woman, leading her to the Chief. Gus, as usual, remained hidden behind them, as long as it took until he was reassured that no harm would be caused to his person. 

She turned, finding Shawn’s eyes on her as if he was looking for something in her she couldn't see.

Only after a few moments, she understood what he was doing and the blush coloring her cheeks denounced how deeply she felt and how much his care over her, or any injuries she might sustain, affected her.

Shawn, on his part, couldn’t bring his eyes away from Jules, not until he was a hundred percent sure she was fine. 

Her words, still echoing in his mind like a broken record, looping around other thousand little things he had captured in her posture and acts in those last few weeks. 

_ Shawn! Get out of there!  _

At the moment, and in his position as the probable target of that aimed gun, Shawn was able to conceal his surprise at her statement and to the fear he could listen in her voice, knowing that she was ready to go out there, gun in hands, taking the shot if necessary. 

Until that afternoon Shawn was deluded into believing that Juliet had finally had enough with him and his antics. Since his almost incarceration and the whole treasure hunt ordeal, she seemed to be acting differently around him. 

More guarded.

At first, he barely noticed it, Jules doing a good job of concealing her deeper emotions.

But Shawn was… well… him, and his never-ceasing interest in the Junior Detective had led him to master the ability to read every single emotion trapped in her mesmerizing blue eyes. 

So, yes, he had noticed her distance and lack of always contagious enthusiasm in her behavior and words, especially towards him. But it was only after he almost blew out a few officers along with her and Lassie, that Jules finally gave him the cold shoulder.

She no longer could mask her walls, putting him at arm’s length, creating this invisible barrier between them that hurt Shawn more than he thought it could or should. 

Why was she doing that?

A few weeks ago he could swear she cared about him, a lot, not bragging but being completely candid. 

And now she was just… backing away?

Has he messed up good this time?

What had him done, anyway?

Still unaware of his faults, Shawn walked away from her desk in the afternoon he went to the station to collect his check, extremely frustrated at how she simply dismissed his presence and conversation to return to her paperwork, her always warm smile and captivating look iced by the coldness in her ocean-colored eyes. 

And, if he was the mature man, the grown-up he was supposed to be, Shawn would brush that sudden change as a phase, or perhaps even try to dig it deeper, to understand her motivation behind her new attitude.

But Shawn was everything but mature.

So he embraced that opportunity to shove whatever feelings he had building up in his heart for Jules at the very bottom, shutting any warnings his mind kept screaming that following that path would only hurt more.

Instead, he embraced his flirtatious nature and, as the sympathetic, looking-good guy he was, didn’t miss the opportunity of charming Ashley, his new acquaintance, inviting her to dinner dates and seizing the nonspoken permission she gave him to touch her caringly. 

But, as he did so, Shawn could only feel the pain clutching his heart more, confused by why he was so uncomfortable flirting with a beautiful woman, a problem he didn’t have a few years ago, and so bothered by Jules’ cold shoulder over him.

Only when he found himself trapped in that basement, gun pointed at him, his friends hidden behind metal pipes, everyone ready to start a war, that Shawn finally understood why he was so shaken by Juliet’s new behavior and his new-found flirting problem.

It wasn't just because Ashely turned out to be the culprit but because Juliet was the only one filling his everyday thoughts, and the idea that she might hate him, might desire him out of her life simply hurt more than any possible bullet perforating his body.

And, even though he didn’t understand the motive behind her angriness, he knew that, even if she didn’t care about him anymore, he would never stop caring about her. 

Down there, she was in danger. 

Shawn knew how much damage a scared person in possession of a gun could do. 

Sure Jules was strong, skilled, and more than capable to take that Ashley Bamford down. But Shawn knew that the chances of the SBPD Junior Detective being hit by that scared perp were ginormous. With one glance he already had calculated the possible ways that stakeout could end. If Jules moved, she was toasted, despite Chief’s and Lassie’s best efforts to attempt to prevent it. 

So he put himself out there, the needed distraction to change Ashley’s focus away from his friends. 

Away from Jules.

Although he was shaking slightly, Shawn was prepared to brace the aftermath of his decision, until he heard the sweet, but filled with worry and fear, voice screaming at him. 

“Shawn! Get out of there!”

There, in that split second where the world stopped, Shawn realized that she cared.

Juliet cared about him. 

So much that, as he glanced at her briefly, he realized she was ready to barge in and take that whole matter in her hands.

And all her coldness towards him was explained by the single emotion tainting her blue orbits. 

She was scared for his life. 

And, despite the whole situation, he grinned, just for a second, before he restored his serious, focused posture, shouting back, urging her to remain hidden. 

He had everything under control. 

Shawn wouldn’t let anything happen to her. 

In what felt like an eternity but couldn’t be more than a minute or two, Ashley was taken down by Lassie, who carried his victorious grin splitting his face in half, more concerned with the impressions he caused in Chief’s Vick sister than in holding properly the culprit behind the murder of his missing person’s case. 

And Shawn wouldn’t stop from making a snort comment regarding that situation if he wasn’t so engrossed in cataloging every part of Juliet’s figure, attentive eyes roaming around, searching for missed injuries acquired between the whole ordeal. 

At first, her attention was diverted to the Chief, with whom she was talking and passing custody of Ashley. But, as she turned, her eyes met his, a blush climbing her face, her eyes glinting in that unreadable expression only she possessed. 

Shawn should be more pleased by the effect he caused on her, but he wasn’t done with his inspection and, only when she cleared her throat, he dared to finally acknowledge that she was a little uncomfortable under his meticulous eyes. 

“Are you okay?”

Juliet’s eyes widened, as she clearly wasn’t expecting that question. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. You?”

“Jules, please. I’m practically Conor MacLeod. I…”

He would keep up with his gibberish if her petrifying eyes hadn't shushed him.

This time she was genuinely concerned and he knew it wasn’t the moment to joke around.

Stepping a little closer to her, Shawn expected her to move away, but Jules remained glued at her spot, eyes never leaving him. 

What should he say?

What was there to say?

And the more she stared at him the harder it was to process what his accelerated heart was telling him. 

“I’m sorry, Jules.”

He shrugged his shoulders, not much sure of what else he could say or what he was apologizing for. She remained silent, still for a few moments, before she nodded, her sweet smile gracing her pink lips as Juliet finally seemed to relax. 

She stepped away, prepared to leave when she turned, eyeing him from above her shoulder, smiling broadly as the remains of stress seemed to be flying away from her body. 

“Shawn, for the love of all pineapples in this world, stop putting yourself in front of guns, please.” 

Surprised, he nodded, only a good seconds later, understanding the real and main cause of her irritation and distance from him. 

There Shawn understood that, maybe, the excruciating fear he experienced each time he saw her in danger was the same one Juliet felt each time he traveled down his unthought and irresponsible path. 

“I’ll try.”

Jules nodded once more, knowing that there wasn't much more she could ask him for, giving his nature and approach to life. 

Both parted to their separate ways, Shawn back at Psych’s to bring back the borrowed files to the station, while Juliet marched outside that cargo, heading back to her desk, ready to a few hours of processing the case and the aftermath of it, which would be a good load of paperwork, with a smile on their faces.

For there might be anger, but they knew that there was love. 

Perhaps not acknowledged, not fully comprehend.

But love, nevertheless. 

  
  



End file.
